Running Away
by Harrypotterlover56
Summary: After thinking for a while Harry Potter runs away from the Weasleys. He looks for Luna Lovegood who happen to be somewhere in the world looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkacks. K plus to be safe. I do not own anything! One shot


I do not own anything. I am not making money from this, even if I wish I did. J. owns Harry Potter and all the characters.

* * *

A seventeen year old Harry Potter was sitting on his bed in the room he shared with Ron at the Weasley's house. Harry look out the door and into the hall. He turned his head away from the door and back out the window. He looked back at the door and finally made up his mind. He got up and walked over to the nightstand. Opening up the top drawer he got out a pad of parchment and a quill. He put the paper on top of the nightstand and started writing a letter. When he finished he charmed the letter to the night stand and went towards the window. He opened the window. He put one foot out the window and looked back. He looked around the room one more time. He looked back and went through the window.

Carefully walking on the roof Harry walked until he got to where he was standing on the porch roof. The drop down was about ten feet. It should not hurt him too much. Without a second thought Harry jumped. He landed in a sitting position. He sat there for a few minutes. After making sure nothing was broken. He got up and started running up the hill to Luna's house. Or what was left of it anyway. Luna and her father moved to another village shortly after the war. They are right now exploring the continent looking for Nargles or another one of the creatures she and he father believe. Harry walked into the destroyed house. He sat down on a chair that had managed to survive everything that happened.

Everyone was expecting him to get back together with Ginny. Ron was expecting it. Hermione was expecting it. Mrs. Weasley was expecting it. Heck even he was expecting it. But he didn't want to. He knew it would disappoint a lot of people. Well every one of the Weasley and Hermione. But during the months with him in a tent with Ron and Hermione or just Hermione he got to thinking. He started thinking about what he liked about Ginny. He was also thinking about that one thing. Potter's always fall for redheads. What if he didn't want to fall for a red head? But that is not the main reason he doesn't want to get back together with Ginny.

A week after the final battle Harry and the rest of the Weasleys were outside eating dinner outside for it was a beautiful day. Unfortunately it was the day the Wizard paparazzi decide it was time to attack. They snuck up during the dinner and they immediately started asking questions like 'How is it being the savor of the Wizarding world?' or 'Now that you defeated he-who-must-not-be-named what are you going to do?' But the biggest one was 'Are you dating anyone?' Harry was hoping that the Weasley family would ignore them just like he was but Ron had to open his big fat mouth. Ron blurted out that Harry was dating Ginny. Harry started to deny it but of course Ginny agreed.

About a week later he sat on the bed he shared with Ron. That was when Harry planned his escape. He would go to Luna's old house and find out where she was. If there was one place the Weasleys would not look for him was with Luna Lovegood. Maybe he could even help them find proof of there creatures. So this is how Harry was sitting on the Lovegoods' chair at their ruined house. Harry sat there and started to think about where she said she was going on the trip. He had a conversation with her right after the battle where she asked him to come along. Had he know what would have happened if he didn't he would have went with her. But no he declined and is now supposedly dating Ginny Weasley who he hadn't even asked out to start their relationship again. The worst thing is he doesn't even want to be in a relation ship with Ginny.

He eventually fell asleep on the small kitchen chair an hour later. He did not even wake up when he heard a shriek from the Weasley's house as they found the letter. As Harry slept on that hard wooden chair the Weasleys were going in an all out panic mode looking for Harry Potter. The only thing they had of his was a letter. The letter was simple and straight to the point. The letter said.

_Dear Ron or whoever found this letter,_

_I am sorry to write this but I can not stay here any longer. You may be asking the reason to why I am leaving. Oh did I mention I was leaving? Anyway the reason I am leaving is because I have had enough. First off I am not dating Ginny and if you are reading this I will never date you again Ginny. I thought about are relationship during my time in 'hiding' and you never really cared for me. It was always 'I am dating Harry Potter the savior of the Wizarding world.' There is more though but I do not really want to waste my energy on writing it. I have a long journey a head of me. Oh and don't worry you won't be able to find me. I might or might not keep in touch. And if I do I not use Hedwig or anything that could leave to a tracing spell._

_So Goodbye my friends, _

_Harry Potter_

Harry woke up the next day to the birds chirping as the sun rose in the clear blue sky. He looked around the room for any pinpoint location where Luna and her father might have gone. So far he had no luck. He looked around the room one more time. He started to leave the house when something caught his eye. A bright pink envelope was on the desk by the door. Harry walked towards it. He picked it up and was surprised to see his name on it in big letters. Looking around to make sure no one was watching he opened up the envelope. He took out the letter and opened it up. He began to read it.

* * *

_Dear Harry,_

_I guess you are wondering what a bright pink envelope addressed to you is doing in my old house. Well I figured that you would change your mind and want to come on our journey. My reason is eventually you would find out Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's plan to get you and her back together. In case you haven't figured the plan out and have come here for another reason then I guess I should tell you the reason. If you do know just skip to the fourth paragraph otherwise you will just be reading what you already know._

_I guess since you are reading this paragraph you either want to refresh your memory about their plan or you have no clue what I was talking about. Well Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron planned during the summer of 6th year how to get you to marry Ginny. You see they want you to marry in the family so they will get wealthy and become famous for marring the Boy-Who-Lived. Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill, and Mr. Weasley do not know about the plan. Also I believe Hermione might not know of it either but I am not entirely certain. Anyway in sixth year they started feeding you love potion. _

_When you were Ron and Hermione doing whatever you were doing Ron would give you some love potion every now and then. That way you would still think that you were in love with Ginny. After you defeated Voldemort, yes I can write and say the name, well after you defeated him they were going to give you a large dose that should last years at the most. To bad you didn't want any of the fruit punch they dosed it in. So you should be on alert for they will try to get you to drink some more potion._

_Now I shall conclude my letter for you. Since you obviously are looking for where my dad and I are, I know this because you would not be reading this letter since you would not have found it unless you were looking for clues at our old house. Anyway for the first month we will in Brazil looking for Crumple-Horned Snorkack. Next month we will be in the United States looking Heliopaths. People in that area believe they saw a herd and daddy wants to get it for the Quibbler. I would write where we are going next but I doubt if you haven't read this letter within two months you are already under their spell. So I really do hope to see you on our journey. We will be staying at Wizarding Hotel in Brazil and the Wizarding Hotel in the States. Just go to one of their hotels and they will tell you which one we are stay at. _

_Hope to see you soon,_

_Luna_

Harry put the letter back into the envelope. So Mrs. Weasley, Ron, and Ginny were feeding him love potion. Harry stood there with a look of shock on his face. How could they do that to him? Ron was like a brother and Mrs. Weasley was like the mother he never had. Ginny was well Ginny. After a few minutes he got out his wand and apparated away. He landed right on the spot in front of the Wizarding Hotel that was newly built in Diagon Alley. He walked into the hotel.

As he walked up to the front desk he noticed a pretty lady was working there. He walked up to her and asked her if she knew which Wizarding Hotel the Lovegoods were staying at. For some odd reason he really wanted to see them. Maybe it was because Luna new the truth and he wanted answers on how she found out. But something in the back of the mind told him this was different. The lady looked up.

"Yes the Lovegoods are staying at the Wizarding Hotel that is by the Amazon River. Right about here." She said pointing to a spot on the map she brought out.

"Thank you." Harry said.

"You are welcome Mr.…" She paused. She was waiting for Harry to say his last name.

"Potter." Harry said as he started to walk out of the building. He paused when he heard a thud behind him. It looked like the pretty lady who was working at the information desk just fainted.

* * *

Harry apparated to the area that he lady showed him on the map. He saw the hotel and walked towards it. There was a man working at the front desk. Harry walked up to him. As he was walking though he heard a familiar voice and saw a flash of blond out of the corner of his eyes. He turned around and saw Luna Lovegood and her father. He changed his course and started walking in there direction. After a few steps Luna seemed to notice him coming. A smile flashed on her face. Maybe it was a good idea to leave the Burrow and find the Lovegoods. He walked over to her and started a conversation.

Little did he know that today was a new start to a new life, a life without people trying to control who he dated or who he married. A life where he was in control.

* * *

Not exactly sure where this one shot came from but I like it.

Hope you liked it! Review!


End file.
